zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amulet of Time/Part 1
Part 1: The Fragments of the Amulet Chapter 1: The New Hero We meet our old Hero again, Link. He is in his house, waiting (like usual) but this time, he know everything about his quest. He has all the items he needs, and everything from all the dungeons. Why isn't he fighting the final boss? Because there is none. This time, Link can't do it. After many quarrels with the Royal Family, Link decided to give up. He put the burden of "Hero of Time" to a different person. Little did he know that different person was himself. 24 years in the past. Link had aged, and he was now 36 years old. He knew everything about Hyrule, the Great Sea, and Termina, so what else? Link was angered, but sad, so his mixed emotions couldn't recognize himself as a 12 year old. The worst thing was, the danger was much greater than ever. Often times, played through the Golden Ocarina, Zelda would try to calm Link down to persuade him to go, but Link refused every time. Finally, Zelda gave up, but she did contact him 1 more time, to demand aid, by giving the Link weapons items and helpful things. Link agreed on behalf of the Royal Family. Chapter 2: The Hero's Passing "The time has come for our Hero to embark. Go Young Link, defeat evil, stop it from crossing the magical protection around Hyrule." Zelda said. The young Link was very confused and scared. Link walked up to him and recognized who he was. He insisted that Zelda make him go on this quest and not Young Link. Zelda refused, saying Young Link has already become the Hero of Time. As a parting gift, Link gave Young Link his old Ocarina of Time, and taught him the Hero's Melody. When Young Link parted, Link did not know what to do, he felt so sad, he started playing on his golden ocarina until something happened. Eventually, Link had played the Everlasting Melody song. The melody was only allowed to be played once, said the prophecy, and Link could now choose 1 host for his soul when he died. The soul would overtake the body of the host, and the old soul (if there is one) would be put into a suit of armor, becoming a Darknut. Link refused to choose a host, so the song killed him. As a lonely soul, looking for a body. As a soul, Link could do whatever he wanted. Link felt hiding his 8 greatest weapons/items in temples would give the Young Link an edge, also, he bestowed the Magical Ocarina upon Prince Raileigh of Castle Town (Zelda's husband to-be), to give to the young hero. He hid 8 items he had acquired over the many quests he had taken into the 8 temples beyond Hyrule. He hid first the Gale Boomerang, then the Golden Arrows (New version of the light arrows), then the Bombchus, then the Pegasus Boots, the Rito Cape (Flys longer than Roc's cape), the Megaton Hammer, the Clawshots, and finally, the Deity Sword, the sword with the power to defeat evil gods. During the time, after the Fourth Temple, the Prince would give him the Magical Ocarina. After that, in the seventh Temple, the Spirit of Time would give him the Golden Ocarina. After he acquired the 8 items, he would get more Ocarina songs and power-ups from the sages. Chapter 3: The Hero's Awakening Young Link was always afraid of things, and that's why he got picked on a bunch by his neighbors. He lived in castle town with wealthy parents, but he was so weak and he always got picked on. When he told everyone he was leaving, the all laughed and made fun of him. Now Link was scared more than ever. He had to leave Hyrule, going into a place that nobody knew existed except Zelda. It was far outside the reach of the magical borders repelling evil around Hyrule, it was even far outside Termina. Link kept trekking over the mountain of Wrath, the deadly mountain that could only be tamed by an Ocarina song. Link then ran into a Sheikah name Shen. He explained that the remaining members of the Sheikah were trapped inside the mountain, and that he knows a song that can calm it, and open a portal that goes inside the mountain, but he had lost his ocarina. Link explained the quest and how he had to go outside of hyrule to stop evil, but he has no clue what to do. "First, help me, I know what you're looking for, and I can do this:" Shen turned into a Keese and landed on Links shoulder. "I can turn into different animals, like Keese. I can then aid you on your quest and you can use me as a weapon. Now play this song." Shen hummed out a song for Link, and Link followed along on his ocarina. "Perfect, now, step into the dim, red light over there, we must save the Sheikah!" When link stepped into the portal, three Kokiri name the Know-It-All brothers appeared. "Sorry," they said "No weaklings allow, and you are weak, because you can't fight back for yourself. You better get a sword and a shield, and by the way, wooden won't cut it, it will burn inside this mountain." Link was very angry at the Kokiri, but Shen agreed with them, and took Link (actually he used the Sheikah method of teleportation) down to the mountain into the Goron Tribe. The Gorons tested Links power and told Shen that they must awaken the Goro-Strength within him. The Goron leader insisted that he had 1 or 2 years to work with him. Shen told them 1 or 2 days was the maximum. The Goron leader then told Link, he must work at 365 caliber. Link trained for 2 days, while Shen tried to communicate with the rest of the Sheikah using Links ocarina, but he got no response. When links training had done, he had grown 4 or 5 inches, and gained a big amount of muscle. "While Goro-Link has been training, we made him good sword and shield. We call it the Goron Sword and the Metal Sheild." Link equipped his items, and headed back to the portal with his new strength. He met the Know-It-All Brothers again, and they insisted on a fight to test his strength. Link bested the 3 brothers easily, and they allowed him into the crater. Shen turned into a Keese and aided Link (just like Navi...). he found no sign of the Sheikah inside the mountain, so they went inside the Sheikah Temple to find the rest of the Sheikahs Shen was talking about. Chapter 4: Inside Sheikah Temple As Shen and Link entered the temple, they met up with an old Sheikah. The master Sheikah had little life left from fending off monsters. He was awaiting the return of his tribe from inside the temple for 3 days, and he didn't have much life force left. The Sheikah sent Shen out to find the other Sheikah, and told Link about the Ghost of Time. The elder told Link it looked like an older version of him. The ghost had told the elder to help the young one find the Gale Boomerang, so he could undo the temples curse on the Sheikah, making them live forever again. The boomerang would undo the dark winds from the boss room of the templae, where the elder would meditate, but now a great evil has taken it over. Link had to save the Sheikah from death. Link entered the first room of the temple, and blasted through a few rooms with his gorons sword, then met up with the Mini-Boss. The dark blob was lit on fire. Around the room, there were 3 areas where there was water. Link splashed some water on the dark monster, then slashed him up with his sword. Link repeated this, then earned the Gale Boomerang. With the power of winds, Link can control Shen, move fire from torches, and more. Link started with opening to contraption on the door, and finding Shen. Shen had found the rest of the Sheikah, who gave their help to Link, and gave him the boss key. Link used the boomerang to make Shen find the Boss Door, then he followed him into it. Boss: Dark Volcanic Flarin Link met up with the boss. Shen told him the he could sneak up behind to get his attention away, while Link used the boomerang to pour water on the boss, then slash him up. Link did as Shen followed, then entered stage 2. The Volcanic Monster punched the ceiling and burned rocks to make the rocks flaming and falling, Link used Shen to grab some water, then put out the rocks, and repeated stage 1. The coupe de grace was sword uppercut that the goron elder taught him during his training. Link exited the temple, and played the song that Zelda taught him, so he could ask for advise. She told him to stay with Shen, and listen to him for advise. Chapter 5: Isle of Frost Shen explained to Link the way to complete his quest and save all in and out of Hyrule. Link had to get the sacred amulet of time. Each race had a fragment of the amulet, and Shen was holding the Sheik Fragment. Shen then told Link to head outside of Hyrule's borders, into the Far Reaches, where he could get to the Isle of frost, to get the Ruto Fragment from the Zora. After that, Link could get the Darunia Fragment from the Gorons. So the pair of Hero's set out towards the Far Reaches, which was far from Wrath Volcano. Link had trouble keeping up with Shen, because he was young and tired. Shen and Link took a rest for a little bit. While they were resting, a Zora came swimming from up the river they were following (a river always leads to a lake, and a lake leads to a zora domain). He stopped and looked at Link. One glimpse of the Ocarina Link was playing gave the Zora the hint he was the Hero of Time. The Zora asked Link his name, and Shen told him. The Zora admitted his name was Mikah, who was the lead Ocarina player in the famous band Blue-Lu's. Mikah had told them that his domain had been cold for many years, but a dark ice creature looking like a yeti came in and blew one ice breath, and froze the whole Zora domain. The only person that didn't survive was locked in the temple, and had the Ruto Amulet. The Zora told Link the Song of Flame, which was useful for melting ice and ice monsters, also, he could make Shen a Fire Keese. Mikah showed the way to the Frozen Zora Domain, and told them to find his blue ocarina if they could, then headed off to Hyrule to warn the elder Zora. Chapter 6: The Frozen Domain Link and Shen entered the frozen domain, and noticed its structure was like a temples. Shen told Link about Zora tribes from different lands making temples out of their domains to worship the Ocean King. Link played the Song of Flame, to melt some of the ice, and much of the ice melted in the domain. Link stepped through the door and fended off a few monsters, before entering a door. Link found the Mini-boss, a giant Zora made of ice. Link used the Song of Flame on Shen, and sent him to melt the ice around the weak point (heart) and then slashed it up. Link continued into the next room, where he found the Golden Arrows. The Golden Arrows were able to be turned into Fire Arrows (using the Song of Flame), or Ice arrows (which Link will soon get). Golden Arrows had the power to destroy evil. Link used the Golden Arrows (first making them aflame) to pass through the temple, and to the boss. When Link finally got to the boss door, he forgot he needed the Key. He sent Shen to find the key, and Link followed closely behind. When a barred door seperated the two Heroes, link had to fight a ice creature to get the boss key. Using the Fire arrows, link easily bested the foe and got the boss key, then made his way back to the boss door, where he found Shen waiting in his Sheikah form. Shen told Link how to get a flaming sword with the Song of Flame. The flaming sword was the only way to befeat the boss up ahead. Boss: Evil Ice Fiend: Freezetti The frozen yeti attack Link with ice breath, which he dodged easily. Then Link took aim at the frozen Yeti with Ice arrows to melt his cool armor. The Yeti fell to the ground, and Link slashed his head. When the Yeti was destroyed, he exploded into the giant ice Zora Link had seen before. Link used his fire arrows (instead of Shen) on the monster to melt it a bit, then used his flaming sword on the heart, which was now covered in an ice barrier. Link used the coupe de grace on the monster, and ended the battle easily. Chapter 7: Back to Wrath Mountain After saving the Zora, Link remembered to get the Blue Ocarina for Mikah. Link wanted to run back into the temple to find it, but instead, Link played the Song of Flare to melt the rest of the ice in the domain. When the Ice was melted, he play the Heroes Melody to ask for help, and just then Shen appeared from out of the temple in Sheikah form. He told Link about the next piece of the Amulet of Time. Link had to go all the way back to Wrath Mountain, and inside the Gorons City into the Mines of the Gorons. Shen then pulled out an Ocarina that looked like Links, and asked Link if he had dropped his in the temple, Link showed Shen the Ocarina of Time, and remembered again what Mikah had said about his ocarina. Just then, Mikah came swimming up the stream. Mikah took the Blue ocarina from link, and gave him the Ruto Amulet in exchange. Link and Shen headed out to Wrath Mountain, to meet back up with the Gorons. When Link and Shen were trekking back up the mountain near Wrath (Wrath's "brother" Death Mountain). A Goron came rolling down. He stopped Link and Shen from entering the Goron's sacred caverns. Shen turned into a bat and flew around, then came back to tell Link about the mines. He told Link the mines were heavily guarded by Gorons, and you need to be as strong as a Goron to fight them, or become a Goro-Brother. Shen then teleported him and Link back to the Sheikah Temple, where they met with the Gorons from Wrath. The helpful Gorons were going against their brothers from Death mountain, and helping Link become as strong as them. The master Goron explained how the Death tribe were always angry at visitors because they have something hidden in their mines. The Gorons contacted the Sage of Time and asked for the time vortex to be stopped for 3 years, so Link could train, the sage agreed and stopped time. After 3 years of training, Young Link became Teenage Link (the time vortex stopped but not the aging process). The older, stronger Link had also learned the Requiem of Power, which gives him enough power to smash rocks with a quick strike of the sword. Chapter 8: Lost In the Goron Mines Link and Shen went back to Death Mountain to pursuit the Goron Mines. Link battled a few Gorons to a sumo, and won, gaining access into the mines. They [air entered, and Shen turned into Keese form. Shen told Link he needed to fly off to find a sheikah sacred artifact lost in the mines, so he left. Without the help of Shen, link quickly got lost in the mines. He almost fell in lava, and battled many Dodongos, fire slugs, and other enemies, but couldn't last long. He stumbled into a door, and got trapped in. Link didn't know what to do. A few enemies came up, and Link blew them away. Even though Link grew 3 years in 1 second, he still had little courage. When link blasted his way through the room, a giant fireball appeared. Link didn't know what to do, so he hit it with Fire arrows, but it just grew. Link played the Song of Flame, and the Fireball shrunk down. Link saw there was a boulder at the center of the fireball, holding it together. Link played the Requiem of Power, and crushed the boulder. When Link left the room, he opened a giant chest and got the Bombchus. Link used the bombchus to blow up some boulders, and made his way to the boss key, then the boss door. Link opened the boss door, and found Shen in Keese form waiting for him. He told him he found the sacred Sheikah artifact, the eye of the Sheikah. Link stepped into the battlefield, a giant circular platform above a giant pit of lava. Boss: Dark Lava Dinosaur: Burnosaur Link saw a giant dinosaur made of rock appear from the lava pit. The dinosaur was on fire, and quickly used fire breath to attack Link, Link easily dodged it, then played the Song of flame to extinguish the flame, then used a bomchu to weaken its armor, played the Requiem of Power and slashed away at the rocky body. Link easily bested this fiend and saved the Goron trapped with the Darunia Fragment. Chapter 9: Pursuit of the Forest After taming Death Mountain, Shen told Link to head back to the start of his adventure, Hyrule Castle Town, to talk to Prince Raileigh. Link followed orders, and went back to Castle Town. When he met Zelda and Prince Raileigh, the Prince was holding a glowing Ocarina called the Magical Ocarina, and it had the power to play songs by itself. The songs it would play would tell Link he needed to play the corresponding song. Link took the Ocarina, and listened to the advice from Zelda, who told him to go outside of Hyrule, but to use the shortcut through the forest to get there. Shen then told Link the forest is where the final amulet, the Saria Fragment was located. Link set off with Shen to the forest of the Kokiri. Soon enough, they were at the beginning of a forest, but a short child appeared in the way. He looked like one of the Know-It-All Brothers from Wrath, but it couldn't be. He told them he is the friend of the Great Mido, and any who pass shall feel his wrath. Teen Link chellenged the "Great Mido" to a duel, and bested him. Mido allowed him to venture into the forest, but warned Link (who he said looked awfully familiar to someone he knew) about becoming a Stalfos. Link stepped into the Lost Woods, and Shen turned into Keese form and noted the music being played. Link's ocarina glowed and a melody came out from it. Ice had covered the woods from it, and Link repeated the song a few times. He had learned the Frozen Melody. Link followed the music in the woods until he found a temple. Chapter 10: Freezing the Temple of Trees Link and Shen entered the Temple very familiar to the Temple the older Link entered at least twice before. Shen pointed out that many of the vines in the dungeon are too thick to burn, and Link would have to freeze them, then either melt them, or use the Requiem of Strength to slash the ice away with his sword. Link followed a direct path into 2 enemies that could defend his sword even with the Requiem of Strength. Link powered down the defenses with the Gale Boomerang, then struck them in the stomachs. Link had the aid of Shen, who usually looks for ancient Sheikah artifacts, but this time, he couldn't look alone, and Shen knew for sure (from Sheikah history) there would be no way for any Sheikah to ever get here, the forest is off limits to them. Link and Shen walked into a room, and Shen found the ancient Sheikah artifact. When Link walked over to grab it, an axe fell right in front of them. "A Darknut! Link, watch out! They have giant axes, try jumping on one and knocking its armor off!" Shen said in panic. Link ran around the Darknut until he swung his axe, and then Link jumped on it. He then jumped on the helmet of the Darknut and stabbed his sword strait through. The Darknut wasn't even phased. "Quick! Link, use ice arrows with your ocarina, then he can lose his armor with the fire boomerang." yelled Shen. Link used the ice arrows and missed completely. "Bad targetting, try this, aim at me, i'll move away in the last second." Shen said while turning into a Keese. Link hit the darknut until he had frozen armor, then burned it off with the gale boomerang. The Darknut took Link's sword out of his helmet, shattering it into pieces, then he used the sword to attack Link. Link used his ice boomerang to freeze the Darknut into place, then used Shen's burning Keese attack to finish it off. At the end, Link recieved his sword back, and got the sacred Sheikah artifact. "Now that I've recovered it, I can be of aid to you throughout the rest of your adventures." Shen said greatfully. Link entered the next room to claim his prize, the Pegasus Boots. When Link opened the chest, he saw the Darknut back in full armor (except his helmet, which there was no head) walking toward him. Link got his arrows ready, but then saw a soul appear from the armor. "I am the ghost of time. I am Link, the adventurer who chose you to be the great Hero of Time. I have bestowed 8 items across many temples where i have seen danger. You will travel through those temples in time. I have round 8 in not enough, so I have hidden an ocarina in a temple that will aid you in your quest. You have recieved an ocarina which allows Magical Spells to be activated. This ocarina is weak, and given to you by someone who you shall trust little. The ocarina will come in time, and you will learn very powerful attacks with it. Young Link, I see you have grown sice i last met you, so fear not. Evil will be defeated when the Amulet is completed. This door will lead you to the darkness controlling this temple, you will need to run at high speeds to avoid damage, so wear the boots inside the chest, i will see you in time, oh brave Link." A door appeared after the Ghost Link disappeared. "What was that? Did you know him, well, I think he gave us some advice, use it. Head through the door when you open the chest." Shen said in response to the ghost Link leaving. Link and Shen entered the door, and saw a giant plant-like creature with fast moving plants spinning on the ground Dark Flytrap: Paramite Link ran up to the boss, and got hit 3 times by the spinning vines. Link then put on the Pegasus Boots, and chased after the vines, while playing the Frozen Melody on the ocarina, and getting ice arrows ready. Link frozen a vine, and then burned it off. He repeated the strategy until all the vines were gone, then the real battle began. The boss nipped at Link with lightning speed, which Link dodged with the Pegasus Boots, leave the heavy head of the boss on the ground for Link to destroy. When he did, he was awarded with the Mido Fragment. Chapter 11: The End of the Beginning "There we go, we finally finished the "neck" part of the necklace, and this awesome artifact is pleasing me, go see that princess for tips on the next part of the amulet, I think there are 4 parts of it, and each part has other parts, maybe Zelda has one of the parts." Shen said as Link exited the temple. So Link followed Shen out of the forest, over Wrath, and back into Hyrule. When they arrived to Princess Zelda, she was preparing for the wedding. "You must go, your friend can tell you about the amulet, I must be leaving now, I must escape this evil mans wrath, he is working for the darkness that threatens Hyrule. Leave Link, I shall see you again." A Sheikah appeared suddenly, and said "Shen, what are you doing, we must flee, turn into a Keese, I shall escort the young one away!" "Oh, no way, this little dude is my responsibility, I have to help him throughout his entire quest. You can boss me around Impa, we are going, if you want to battle Raleigh, be my guest, I'm retreating with Link to recover the amulet! Either be safe or get killed, Raleigh is heavily armed, but slow, don't forget." Shen replied as he disappeared outside the castle. The duo fled back into Wrath Mountain, to find a peace ceremony between Wrath and Death. Many Gorons yelling "Brother" made Shen lose his train of thought often, so he fled into the temple, into his special room. He was surprised when he saw the elder looking at the holding place for the Sheikah artifact, sobbing. "Elder, what is wrong, do you miss this artifact?" Shen blurted. The Elder responded in "No, I am aware of the artifact you posses, but my life was too short to be destroyed by great evil. When we place this artifac down, we will have great power, yes, but more evil in our future, I almost don't want to use the artifact, but we have to, you must become more powerful to help stop the boy from the darkness. The darkness we call, Ganondorf. He was trapped in the spirit realm close to 15 years ago, by 6 sages, and their leader, named Time. The princess you just met, is Time. We hold the resting ground of Fire, who is also named Darunia. Shen, you know what to do, you must do what is right, and help the young boy Link, he is the only one who can stop him, he must remove the sacred blade from its pedestal, and grow, he shall not lose years held down and paralyzed, for Time is on his side, and the Goddess of Time always watches over him. Now, Shen, go, and help save the world!" Category:Game-type FanficsCategory:RatedGCategory:ToBeContinued